Skelter-Helter
How Skelter-Helter joined the Tourney Skelter Helter is the younger brother of Helter Skelter in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Skelter became an Assassin to avenge his brother who Travis Touchdown killed prior to the events of No More Heroes. Skelter is rank #51 and battles Travis in the same place where Travis battled Helter in the trailer for No More Heroes. Skelter fights with a green beam katana, larger than Travis' and a ballistic gun. When the battle ends, Travis decapitates Skelter in a similar way to that of his brother, only to have it land back perfectly on his body, although this does not kill him, he tells Travis that Bishop is about to be killed in the next few seconds in such a way that Travis is unaware of what Skelter means. His last words are "This is the ultimate vengence!" at this point he removes his own head commiting suicide, with a smile on his face. A year after, Skelter-Helter is returned to life by Quan Chi's sorcery. The sorcerer misdirects his vengeance towards Yun Lee and he sets out for Hong Kong. How to unlock *Win 15 weapon deadlocks with Helter-Skelter *Play 512 matches For both methods, you must fight Skelter-Helter Skelter-Helter at Santa Destroy High School. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Skelter-Helter by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeated Skelter-Helter, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Helter-Skelter's revenge-driven younger brother, Skelter-Helter!" He will be seen left of Grorie, right of Xun Yu, above Kanbei and below Risho. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Points his ballistic gun at the camera. After the announcer calls his name Fires five shots from his ballistic gun, then leaps at the camera and does a green beam katana slash saying "You've got no chance!" Special Moves Ballistic Gun (Neutral) Skelter-Helter fires his ballistic gun at his opponent. B can be tapped for more shots. Rage Cut (Side) Skelter-Helter pierces his beam katana out. If he hits he impales the opponent, then slices it out of the opponent with knockback. Fury Sword (Up) Skelter-Helter jumps into the air swinging his beam katana up. Bandit Bisect (Down) Skelter-Helter leaps at his opponent and swings his beam katana down. Artillery Ballistic (Hyper Smash) Skelter-Helter rapidly fires his ballistic gun at his opponent like a machine gun, then after 50 rounds, he reloads, ending the Hyper Smash. Vengeance Skelter (Final Smash) Skelter-Helter runs at his opponent. If he does, he slices his beam katana on his opponent nine times, then kicks his opponent into the air saying "Fun time's over, prick!" then fires his ballistic gun four times and knocks the opponent away. Victory Animations #Skelter-Helter sheathes his ballistic gun then swings his beam katana four times saying "I hope your watching, big brother!" #Skelter-Helter rolls then fires a shot from his ballistic gun then does a katana swing saying "That should fuckin' teach you!" #Skelter-Helter does a spin slash, then two thrusts them sheaths his weapons and says "Rage is beyond anything you have!" #*Skelter-Helter does a spin slash, then two thrusts them sheaths his weapons and says "Big brother, I've avenged you." (Travis Touchdown victories only) On-Screen Appearance Skelter-Helter walks to his point with his ballistic gun drawn and draws his green beam katana saying "Brace yourself!" Trivia *Skelter-Helter's rival is one of the Lee brothers, Yun Lee. *Skelter-Helter shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Hariyama, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing and Yamato Kikkawa. *Skelter-Helter shares his Japanese voice actor with Ma Chao and Nova. *Skelter-Helter shares his French voice actor with Kyo Kusanagi, Kusanagi, Moblin, Black Mask, Horace, Garma Zabi, and David. *Skelter-Helter shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Yaya and Radley. *Skelter-Helter shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Shin Matsunaga, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Black Tom Cassidy and Arsene Lupin III. *Skelter-Helter shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Tai Lung, Steve Bender, Kenshiro, Pyrrhon, Hatchan, Kolyat Krios, Bentham, Toriko and Moritz of the Evil Twins. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters